An external storage device for a video apparatus such as a digital video camera is known in the art, the storage device storing digital video data that has been output from the video apparatus. (For example, see the specification of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-116481).
Even though the conventional storage device is capable of operating as a storage device exclusively for a video apparatus, it cannot operate in the manner of an NAS (Network Attached Storage). NAS is a storage device capable of being connected directly to a network and can operate as a file server. If the storage device could operate in the manner of the NAS, then merely connecting it to a network would make it possible to supply a network device in the network with digital video data that has been stored in the storage device. However, the conventional storage device cannot operate in this fashion.
Further, the conventional storage device cannot be switched automatically between an operating mode in which it operates as a storage device exclusively for a video apparatus and an operating mode in which it operates as a file server.